


[Fanart] Cuddles

by doodeline



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Victor takes a selfie during a cuddle session!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Episode 12 aired two years ago today *slides some self-indulgent fanart across the table*





	[Fanart] Cuddles




End file.
